A Legend of the Dragon Kings
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Based on an old legend from China. The four dragon kings come up from the sea and see the people are starving. Will the Jade Emperor help, or trap them under mountains? The legend of how China got it's four rivers. Not much of a summary, but you get the idea... right?


**Author's notes: I finally got my Dragonology book in the mail today, and this legend was in the book and it inspired me to make a Yugioh fic, Toshiro and Hashira will not be in this fic, and it may be short, but it is awesome, though Seto talks a lot.**

**Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Seto: We get our own story!**

**Toshiro: WHY!**

**FireWing Pegasus: -smiles while the four mentioned praise her, even Seto-**

**Yugi: Lady Hashira, does not own Yugioh or the legend she is using for the plot for this story. She only owns… her idea for putting us in here?**

**Yami: Enjoy!**

Long ago, there were no rivers or lakes in China. Rain fell from time to time to water the people's crops, but the only large body of water in the world, was the Eastern Sea. At the time, this body of water was home to the four Chinese dragon kings- the Black Dragon known as Yami, the Long Dragon known as Seto, the Pearl Dragon known as Yugi, and the Yellow Dragon known as Joey. All of these dragons, like everything else on Earth, were under the rule of the Jade Emperor, who is also known as Father Heaven, or the August Personage of Jade, though his real name was Dartz. He lived with his court in his heavenly palace that lies far above the clouds, and from there, he oversaw the affairs of the world.

Now one day, the four dragon kings had risen out of the sea to fly around in the sky, when Yugi suddenly noticed that everything was not as it should be on Earth. All the people had grown very thin, for there had been no rain for a long time, and their crops were withering and turning yellow in the fields. Yugi saw them putting out fruit, cakes, and other offerings as they prayed to Dartz.

"O, great Jade Emperor," called out one particularly thin woman who was carrying a little boy on her back, "please send us some rain so that we may grow rice for our children to eat!"

When Yugi pointed this out to the other dragon kings, they all became greatly concerned.

"These poor people are sure to die if there is no rain soon!" exclaimed Joey.

"We must ask the Jade Emperor for help at once!" suggested Seto.

And so, all four dragons sped away up into the clouds to visit Dartz in his heavenly palace.

In the palace, Dartz was not pleased to see the the four dragon kings- he was enjoying some especially delightful fairy music.

Seto stepped forward and said, "Your Majesty, I beg you to send some rain to the people quickly, for their crops are withering and dying in the fields."

But Dartz wanted to continue listening to the lovely music, and so he pretended to agree with Seto's request,

"Yes, all right," he said. "You four go back to Earth, and I will send some rain tomorrow."

The four dragon kings were happy with this answer, and so they returned to Earth. But nearly two weeks passed by, and not a single drop of rain had fallen. By now the people were getting so hungry that they were trying to eat grass and roots in order to feed themselves.

The four dragon kings felt very sorry because they now realized that this time, Dartz had not paid any attention to the problems in China. So they all wondered what to do, and eventually, Seto had an idea as he gazed at the Eastern Sea.

"There is so much water where we live," he said. "Why don't we use that to help the people? We can scoop it up, and spray it towards the sky. Then it will be just like raindrops!"

The three other dragons agreed that this seemed like a good plan, but they were all worried because they knew that Dartz would be angry if he discovered that they had helped the people without asking permission.

"Well, I am happy to risk the anger of the Jade Emperor!" exclaimed Joey.

"Indeed," agreed Yami and Yugi. "We must do anything necessary in order to help the people."

So the four dragon kings flew back and forth, scooping up the water from the sea in their mouths and, with a noise like thunder, carrying it far over the land, where they sprayed it all over the Earth. The people below were happy that it was raining at last, and they came out and danced for joy.

Soon, the rice and wheat and sorghum in the fields started to look a lot healthier. But, the god of the sea had been watching what the four dragon kings had been doing, and he reported what he had seen to Dartz.

Dartz was outraged that the four dragons had acted without his permission, and he soon called out his heavenly generals and their troops to arrest them. Soon, the four dragon kings were brought to dartz's heavenly palace.

"Fetch me four mountains!" Dartz told the Mountain God. "These four dragons must never escape to disobey me again!"

And so it was that the Mountain God summoned up four great mountains, and pressed them down on the four dragons, one in each part of China.

But the story does not end there, for the four dragons were all determined to do what they could to make sure the people never went without water again. They transformed themselves into the first rivers of China, flowing out of the four mountains. Yami became the Heilong Jian, in far north; Joey became the Huang He, or the Yellow River, in the north; Seto became the Chang Jiang, or Yangtze, in the center; while Yugi became the Zhu Jiang, or Pearl River, in the south. And those four rivers are still flowing to this day.

**Author's notes: And that is how the legend ends.**

**Seto: At least I ended up being the more famous of the four rivers.**

**Yugi: Please review!**

**Seto: Or I will sue you. -earns death glares from author-**


End file.
